


round on the house if the devil don't come

by meretricula



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thiago's birthday, and Rafa won a league for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	round on the house if the devil don't come

**Author's Note:**

> written for ibuyu's [prompt](http://touchline.livejournal.com/727.html?thread=5335#t5335) at touchline.

"Hey," Rafa said. He was very obviously trying to look cool, but the huge grin splitting his face sort of ruined the effort. Thiago didn't bother; he just grinned back.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing out here? You should be celebrating with your team."

"They won't miss me," Rafa laughed. He ran a hand over his wet hair, then made a face. "Ugh. Man, getting sprayed with champagne always looks fun, but now I'm just sticky _everywhere_."

" _Everywhere_ , huh?" Thiago raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't keep it up long. "Anyway, what do you mean, they won't miss you. Scored the goal that won the league, I think they'll want you there."

"Well, maybe I wanted a minute alone with my big brother, so they'll have to wait," Rafa said. He moved closer, until Thiago was boxed in against the wall, Rafa's arms on either side of him, his bare, champagne-sticky chest almost touching Thiago's shirt. "Happy birthday, bro," Rafa murmured. "I know it's not much compared to scoring in the Primera, but hey, I won a league for you."

"You didn't need to get me another present, _cariño_ ," Thiago said. "I like the one you gave me already." He put his hand around Rafa's bicep and squeezed, just this side of too hard. Rafa inhaled in a sharp hiss.

"Good," he managed. His voice wobbled slightly, but he recovered enough to push his face against Thiago's neck as he added, "Because it's not going anywhere."

"It better not," Thiago said. He shifted his grip so he could stroke his thumb across the ink under Rafa's skin. He didn't have to look; he already had the image memorized. Rafa's breath was hot and damp on his throat as he nuzzled closer.

"Don't worry," he mumbled, the words almost unintelligible against Thiago's skin. "Blood and ink. Couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"Rafa! Rafinha, seriously - "

Rafa backed away from Thiago, the reluctance smoothing out of his expression almost immediately except for the way his mouth had settled into a mulish line. "What the fuck, Gerard, I'll be there in a minute!"

"That's what you said five minutes ago, you fucker, the champagne's not going to wait forever," Deulofeu said as he came around the corner. "Hey, Thiago, congratulations."

"You too," Thiago said, most of his attention still on Rafa's mouth.

"I was _coming_ ," Rafa said. "I just wanted to say happy birthday to my brother, is that a crime now?"

"Your brother will be there in ten minutes, but the _míster_ might not be willing to let you spray him with alcohol anymore," Deulofeu said unsympathetically. "Come on, we're waiting for you."

"You should go," Thiago said. He rubbed his thumb over Rafa's tattoo one last time and let go, turning toward the exit. He glanced back, as if as an afterthought, and added, "Hey, think about what you want to do to celebrate when I get back from the Ukraine, _campeon_."

"It's _your_ birthday."

"I hear somebody won a league for me." Thiago grinned. He didn't really care what Deulofeu thought, anyway. "I think that deserves a party too. Or whatever you want. Go, have fun with your team. I'll see you at home."

**Author's Note:**

> Barça's Juvenil A won their league the other day, which happened to be the day before Thiago's birthday. Rafa scored the opening goal. Thiago [was at the match](http://twitter.com/#!/barcastuff/status/57052210453942272). Rafa was [suspiciously absent](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsXOO8Yhxo0&feature=youtu.be) from the first half of the video of the celebrations. I am just saying. happy birthday Thiago!


End file.
